


Philly and Flowers

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: Dan and Phil have been neighbors and best friends for as long as they can remember. High school is tough, but they're surviving together.





	Philly and Flowers

Dans POV  
I placed my flower crown on top of my curls, ready to face the world. I grabbed my flower backpack and ran to eat breakfast before I had to leave.  
I poured myself a bowl of cereal and pulled out my phone.

From: Philly🦁  
Are you almost ready?

To: Philly🦁  
Yeah, I'll be out in a minute. Just come into my house if you're ready. You know my parents don't care.

I heard my door open and close.

"Good morning!" I felt Phil hug me from behind and peck my cheek.

I don't know what I would do without Phil, he's been my best friend for so long! I wish he was more, but he doesn't like me that way! Even though he likes guys. We are only best friends.

"Mornin Philly."

"Ugh you know I hate when people call me that!" He complained.

"I know, that's why I do it." He tried to glare at me evilly, but he looked like an angry puppy. Cute and harmless. I booped his nose and went to rinse off my cereal bowl.

"Let's go!" I grabbed my stuff and we headed for school.

"How was your day, yesterday?" I asked Phil.

"Remember how I told you my parents were trying to set me up with that one girl?" I nodded at him and he continued. "Well, they had her come over last night and she was all over me. It was terribly awkward. Ugh, sometimes I wish my parents would understand I don't like girls!"

I rubbed his arm in comfort. Sometimes, parents just don't understand. You can't just fix people's gayness. That's not how it works.

"How about you?" He smoothly steered away from his family drama.

"Eh. Scrolled Tumblr, did my homework, watched Netflix, and I ate food. The usual."

"Yup, the usual!" He chuckled.

Once Phil and I arrived at school we noticed posters all around the school supporting the next school dance.

"A dance?" Phil raised his eyebrow.

"Ooh, exciting. You going to ask anyone?" I asked Phil.

"I don't know, maybe." He giggled and we continued our school day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phils POV

Dan and I had just finished our school day. We were walking home together. I noticed how beautiful Dan looked today. He seemed so happy and I knew I needed to stop staring or he would notice. I just couldn't help it. I wanted to tell Dan how I feel, but I didn't know how. That's when it hit me! The dance! We had a school dance approaching and I could ask him to go with me! I smiled largely and continued walking with Dan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today was the day, Phil was going to ask Dan to the dance. Phil talked to Dan's mum and made a perfect plan. Dan's mum would take Dan out for the day while Phil would set everything up. Hopefully, everything will go according to plan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dans POV  
My mum dragged me out of my house and we were shopping.

"Oh, this is nice!" My mum said as she held up a pretty lilac jumper.

"Oh, I love it!" I ran into the dressing room to try it on. It fit great and I sent a photo to Phil.

To: Philly🦁  
*image attached*  
New jumper?

From: Philly🦁  
I love it! You look great ;)

I smiled and decided I would buy it. My mum continued walking around with me and we bought a couple more things.  
Eventually, we headed home. I grabbed my bags and walked into my room. When I opened my bedroom door, I saw something I was not expecting.

My room was covered with red tulips and in the middle was Phil. He had a bouquet of yellow daffodils and was smiling at me.

"Hi Dan. So, you're probably wondering what all this means. Well, our school is having a dance. Daffodils represent new beginnings, will you start your new beginning with me and go the dance with me?"

I could feel water building at the back of my eyes.  
"Yes!!" I screamed and ran into Phil's arms. We hugged each other tightly and when I pulled back I remembered the tulips.  
"What do the tulips represent?" I looked at Phil, who started blushing.

"Well, they kinda represent a declaration of love." I smiled largely at Phil.

"I love you too, you spork." I pressed my lips against his. He slowly started kissing back and we melted into each other. I was happy and today was perfect.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today was the day of the dance and I was so nervous. Phil would be here in 2 hours and I still didn't know what to do with myself.  
I had put on my pastel blue tux I was going to wear, but I couldn't decide on what else I could do.  
After an hour of frantically running around my house, I liked how I looked. I found a white flower crown that accented my tux perfectly, I had straightened my hair to perfection. I was ready.  
I went down the stairs to my mum. She screamed and hugged me.  
"Oh, you look so handsome!" She screeched.  
After 100 photos, Phil finally rang the doorbell.  
My mum ran and opened the door.  
"Oh Phil! You look very nice." My mum dragged Phil into the house and I was amazed.  
He was wearing a fancy black tux that made him look extremely sexy. His hair was perfect and he looked perfect.

"Hello, Dan."

"Hello, Phil."

"You look great." He said while scanning my body from head to toe.

"Not as great as you." I giggled. He shook his head and took my hand.

"PICTURES!" My mum yelled ruining the moment.

"Mum!" I hissed at her.

"Oh it's fine!" Phil chuckled. Phil slid his arm around my back and we started taking photos. We took a couple of formal photos and quite a few goofy. Now, it was time to say goodbye to my mum.

After we left the house we walked to school. We weren't too far away and the night was perfect.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The school was packed with crazy teenagers. They were all screaming and dancing like maniacs. Phil and I tried to have fun, but stuff kept going wrong.  
One guy spilled punch all over Phil mumbling a "sorry mate."  
After, we cleaned up Phil we were walking back when some idiots running down the hall pushed me into some lockers.  
Phil and I just decided to leave. We were walking in a park and the sky was full of stars. We sat down underneath a tree, I sat in between Phil's legs and placed my head on his shoulder. We weren't saying much, just enjoying each other's company.

"I'm sorry about tonight." Phil sighed. "I wanted it to be romantic, but that didn't work out."

"Phil." I turned and looked Phil in the eyes. "Tonight has been one of the best nights of my life." I slowly leaned into Phil and kissed him.

Phil and I spent the night together. It was perfect and I knew Phil and I would go far together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Feel free to comment suggestions !


End file.
